Spiderman
by Volvochick
Summary: Takes place shortly after the hide and seek episode. Total Drama Island.


Spiderman

_**I am going to be honest. I have no idea where this story came from. Just a really random short one-shot that came to me in class one day. It's stuck with me ever since. There are no confession cam mentions in this story; it is the middle of the night after all. And if anyone's wondering about the title, I'll explain it in at the end, SO DON'T SKIP AHEAD or you will ruin the story. Story takes place right after the hide and seek episode.**_

The moon shone pearl grey in the midnight sky, the bright beam casting a thin ray onto Bridgette who currently sat on the edge of the Dock of Shame, she eye lids dropping slightly with much needed sleep. Only meters away rested the Boat of Losers as Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet struggled to fix the steering. Only hours before, soon after the boat and the remaining campers had left the dock behind, the boat itself ran out of gas. After moments of arguing over who had forgotten to fill it between Chris and Chef, they had started on their way again. But this night seemed to be plagued with misfortune, starting from the moment Bridgette had been voted off, for the engine sputtered and died suddenly, outputting a thick black smoke into the night sky, almost covering her _Eau-du-Skunk_. Soon afterwards, the steering had malfunctioned, giving Bridgette a few heart attacks as Chef worked his way to find land.

With a sigh, she stood up and walked along the length of the dock to give her wearisome legs a stretch. But once she had reached the area where the wood turned into grass, dirt, and rocks, she realized that she could use this opportunity to have one last look around the camp, probably for the last time ever. Quietly sneaking away, she walked slowly around the wood, careful not to go in. Her fear of them may have lessened somewhat, but going into the woods alone in the middle of the night when there was bears, coyotes, woolly beavers, sabre tooth geese and who knows what else those crazy woods were inhabited by was a definite no-no.

Every twig she stepped on sounded like a gun shot when it snapped and the leaves crinkled like a carelessly discarded chip bag with every step to Bridgette, surprising her that no one had discovered her unknown presence yet with all the noise she had been making. Her jade green eyes squinted as she struggled to make out the shape in the distance, hanging just outside the Killer Bass/Boy's cabin. Praying that it wasn't a humongous bat, she had grown a distinct dislike to those flying nocturnal mammals ever since she and the rest of the campers had been forced to camp in the woods, she picked up a large branch that had fallen off a tree nearby and cautiously walked towards the suspended figure. As she got closer to the formally-known-as Killer Bass cabin though, she almost cried out in shock, for there in front of her was her crush for the past few weeks Geoff, hanging upside down in a sleeping bag suspended with a thick rope on a large branch.

She felt the branch slipped out of her fingers and crash to the grassy floor. She burst forward and felt the air whip at her ponytail, causing it to trail behind her like a kite on a slightly breezy day. She knelt in front of his face, searching and feeling for a pulse she prayed was there. Numerous times she skimmed over a thin piece of plastic, obviously used to keep the cowboy hat on his head. She gave a huge sigh of relief when she felt it beat strongly and yet faintly, beneath his neck. She froze though when she realized that her fingers were unconsciously running along the outline of his lips. She had never realized how chapped they were, they had always looked so smooth. She then fingered the rest of his face, starting from his firm cheekbones to his closed eyes, feeling every muscle and bone. Bridgette didn't have to worry about waking Geoff up, because he had been sleeping upside down; although she couldn't figure out why, had knocked him unconscious. Slowly, she let her thumbs feel his mouth again, the mouth she had so desperately wanted to kiss when she was still a contestant only hours before.

In the distance she heard Chef and Chris calling out for her. They had finally fixed the boat apparently. She silently sniffed back a dry sob, wishing that she hadn't done that when the smell of skunk filled her nostrils, wanting to never leave. But she had to, as much as she didn't want to leave, she had to. As if it was the spur of the moment, she did something she never would have thought herself able to do. Grasping Geoff's face firmly in her hands, she moved closer to place her lips forcefully on his. The reaction was immediate. She shivered in pleasure as she felt a tingle run up and down the edge of her spine, a feeling of satisfaction washing over her. Bridgette dug her short fingernails deeper into his skin, although careful not to draw blood, as she kissed him harder with all the passion and strength she could muster in that one kiss. Their last and only kiss most likely.

Bridgette drew back slowly, licking her lips in amazement at what she had done. Never in a million years would she have expected herself to do what she just did. But she couldn't help it when a small smile crossed her lips as she stood up. Walking away into the bleakness of the night she was glad for two things. The camera crew was sleeping in their trailer with the rest of the producers so that would never be aired and she knew that if Geoff had been awake, he would enjoyed the kiss as much as she had.

_**Okay, explanation time! The title was chosen for the fact that the way Bridgette had kissed Geoff reminded me of the scene from the Spiderman movies. Except that Geoff was asleep and he isn't what you would call a hero. This was meant to be short and sweet. The first one shot I have ever completed. And sorry if this isn't quite as descriptive as my chapter story, but this one came straight from my mind, making up as I went along. My chapter ones are almost always done I my notebook first so I can fix and upgrade them to something a little better as I go along. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the story!**_


End file.
